


Twirling

by HolySticks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Laughter, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Surprise Kissing, Sweaters, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Twirling, Would you be so kind, giggles, lilac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySticks/pseuds/HolySticks
Summary: Twirling 'round and 'round'Round and 'roundWith a lilac glowIlluminating the possiblites





	Twirling

You twirl around quickly, giddily in the large black turtleneck. Your shorts completely covered by the black wool that falls to about an inch above your knees. The sleeves flopping around in the air, as you travel around the garden. Giggles falling from your lips easily and without a care. The sound fitting in with the wind chimes hanging from the patio cover. It flows into the trickling of water from the mini waterfall. Your hair falling fall out of the low messy bun you wear. Your hair flies with you, just as giddy as you. Your feet are slowly slipping out from under you. It doesn’t stop you though. It only seems to encourage you.

 

_ I have a question _

_ It might seem strange _

_ How are your lungs? _

_ Are they in pain? _

 

You grin up at him, your eyes twinkling when you race over to him. You grasp his hands in your tiny ones. A certain joy permeating the air around you, as if the laughter from you wasn’t already enough. You tug him forward a moment, he stumbles and you laugh. He feels his chest tighten almost painfully so, but then you stand on your toes and put a hand on his cheek.

 

_ ‘Cause mine are aching _

_ Think I know why _

_ I kinda like it though _

_ You wanna try? _

 

He feels a bubbling warmth come to life in his stomach, his lungs tightening once again. His sweater pooling at your elbow as you reach. You brush your thumb under his eye before falling back down to Earth and giggling again. The sleeves flow down to past your fingers again. You turn around so your back faces him, but not before throwing a bright smile his way. His soul catches in his rib cage, and the fluttering only gets worse.

 

_ Oh, would you be _

_ So kind _

_ As to fall in love with me, you see _

_ I’m trying _

_ I know you know that I like you _

_ But that’s not enough _

_ So if you will _

_ Please fall in love _

_ I think it’s only fair _

_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere _

_ Wanna share? _

_ ‘Cause I like you _

_ But that’s not enough _

_ So if you will _

_ Please fall in love me _

 

When you pull him to the center of the lawn you twirl back around. A bright smile and a poke at his chest and you’re back to giggling. Your happiness is fogging his breath, making it harder to breath. But he finds himself falling to his knees, you relieve the stress of working so easily, so addictingly. He finds himself lost in your simple laughter at everything and nothing. At the smallest of things, like the scrunching of his nose when you lean over his desk to see what he’s doing. He finds himself drawn to your hands in his, to you putting a hand on his cheek. Not even to think about how you said you love his blush.

Even just thinking about it sends a wave of heat to his face. When you notice you stare up at him for a moment longer, the glow in your eyes going slightly lilac. And he chokes, you exhale a breathy sigh and let your grin fall into a smile. And as soon as that peace appeared it’s gone. You start a turn while still holding onto his hand. So he pulls his hand up to help your spin.

 

_ Let’s write a story _

_ Be in my book _

_ You’ve got to join me on my page _

_ At least take a look _

 

He guides you in a circle around him. You humor him and let him take over. Flowers seem to grow more vibrant as you pass, as if you clear away the filter of life to add in that filter of heaven. Even if he can’t live in that heaven he loves it. You gift it to him every single time you pass him, and he can’t help but feel awkward.

 

_ Oh where are your manners? _

_ You need some time? _

_ Let’s swap chests today _

_ That might help you decide _

 

Once he was sure you were the one you never left his mind, or his presence, ever again. His thoughts always drift to you and your smile. He catches himself losing his heart to you. And it makes him nervous, you stay by his side, a bright star - one that kills him and breathes life into him. His soul flutters fondly as he spins you around some more. Surely you’re dizzy, but you can’t help but laugh. You’re entrancing, the blue backdrop of the sky framing you perfectly. 

 

_ Oh, would you be _

_ So kind _

_ As to fall in love with me, you _

_ I’m trying _

_ I know you know that I like you _

_ But that’s not enough _

_ So if you will  _

_ Please fall in love _

_ I think it’s only fair _

_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere _

_ Wanna share? _

_ ‘Cause I like you _

_ But that’s not enough _

_ So if you will _

_ Please fall in love with me _

_ Oh _

 

Your bun falls out completely, the hair ties flying out to crash in the grass somewhere. You don’t seem to mind, your feet twist and you go up on your toes again. You pull yourself just a little closer to him. He feels it when you draw his hand to your lips for a brief moment, his fingers tingle. His lungs ache and his soul laughs. A magma-esque feeling settling in his bones. You breathe on his fingers, a soft feather drifting across his hand. Your eyes shimmering with an emotion he finds so ethereal. When you look into eyes as you drop back onto the ground. You pause for a single moment, catching your breath and then you’re smiling that little smile of yours. It morphs into a grin, tearing him from your presence. Your lips burn into him, your hands holding him close. You are so perfect, so kind and giddy. You keep him, him. You don’t care for his money or his power. You just want his sweaters and his smile. So when you smile up at him, he cannot stop himself with returning it, and he cannot help but laugh when you laugh. 

You are perfect.

 

_ Oh, do me a favor _

_ Can your heart rate rose a little? _

_ Do me a favor _

_ Can your heart rate rise a little? _

_ Ooh _

_ Oh do me a favor _

_ Can your heart rate rise a little? _

_ Ooh _

_ Do me a favor _

 

He pulls you in, your back to his chest. He hides his face in your hair as you laugh. Your heart rate is erratic and your giggles won’t stop. He drops his arms to hug you to him, your arms come up to hold onto his arms. You lean into him as you push your face into his arms, your grin still present. You breathe heavily and he enjoys how you seem to sink into him, he won’t admit it though. He won't admit how his soul is beating so quickly that it resembles a vibrating phone filled with messages from a lover. He can’t stop himself though, even as your giggles finally stop completely.

 

_ Oh, would you be  _

_ So kind _

_ As to fall in love with me, you see _

_ I’m trying _

_ I know you know that I like you _

_ But that’s not enough  _

_ So if you will _

_ Please fall in love _

_ I think it’s only fair _

_ There’s gotta be some butterflies some where _

_ wanna share _

_ ‘Cause I like you _

_ But that’s not enough _

_ So if you will _

_ Please fall in love _

_ Oh I like you _

_ But that’s not enough _

_ So if you will _

_ Please fall in love with me _

 

He feels you shift and he lifts his face from your hair. You’ve lifted your head to see him. Your eyes and glittering and your wide smile is back again. You pull at his arms, a silent question for him to lean down, and so he does. 

And you take his breath away… You reach up and kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This one has been sitting in my docs for a while now. So I just did some quick last minute stuff and here you go. It's been served. And it wouldn't let me tab again!
> 
> Anyways! What song(s) did you listen to while reading this? What song(s) did this make you think of? Well besides the obvious...


End file.
